User blog:Leolab/Leolab's Battles/Part 2
Second Tourney Knockout Round Vin vs Jon Snow Jon Snow is walking in Luthadel at night, Ghost in tow, surrounded by the Mists. Vin is following silently on the rooftops, Burning Tin, and sees that he is making towards Keep Venture. Assuming that he is coming to assassinate Elend, she Pushes off of a coin and leaps in front of Jon Snow. Startled, He pulls out Longclaw while Vin Burns Pewter and takes out her Allomantic daggers, gifts from her now-dead mentor. Ghost then lunges for Vin. Her Pewter-enhanced strength allows her to take the blow and throw Ghost off unharmed. The direwolf disappears into the mist. Jon and Vin now face off, and Jon tries to end the battle by closing the distance and slashing at his opponent. She jumps and then Pushes off of Longclaw, driving it into the ground and out of Jon’s reach while she soars overhead. She then Pulls on his armor, closing in and striking with one of her daggers. The strike cuts deep, slicing a gash in his off-hand forearm. The Mists obscure Jon’s vision enough that he can’t see Longclaw, and he pulls out his bow and arrow, not willing to close with his opponent again. Vin drinks a vial with Atium beads, and readies for Jon’s attack. She Burns Zinc and Brass, subtly Rioting Jon’s fear and Soothing his other emotions. The prevalence of fear in his mind makes his hand unsteady, and most of his arrows go wide. Vin takes a fistful of coins from a pouch in her belt and throws them at John, Pushing them so that they fly straight at him. Several hit, scoring deep cuts on the warrior. John recovers in time to see that Vin has disappeared. He hears the sound of someone landing behind him, to find that Vin is now holding an enormous sword. She swings the sword she looted from a dead http://mistborn.wikia.com/wiki/Koloss Koloss, her Pewter-enhanced strength allowing her to swing the sword in one hand, when even picking it up should be beyond the strength of a normal human. Jon pulls his dagger out, the only weapon he has left. The two duel, Jon ducking and rolling around Vin’s sword and Vin slashing with remarkable finesse at Jon. The duel continues until Vin feels her Pewter reserves burning low, and decides to burn Duralumin along with Pewter to throw the sword. Jon narrowly dodges, and he drops his dagger. Vin drinks a vial with Pewter and Duralumin, and gets ready to continue the fight. Ghost then reappears, leaping at Vin’s throat as Jon finally recovers Longclaw. Vis starts Burning Atium, and easily dodges Ghost’s leap. She Pushes a coin, and it punches straight through Ghost’s eye. Still burning Atium, she takes out her Allomantic daggers and dodges around Jon’s swings, Atium making it child’s play. She sinks both her daggers into his neck, killing him as her Atium runs out. Opinion While Jon Sow was formidable, Vin ultimately was more skilled and had a mastery over Allomancy that screwed Jon over. Ishamael vs Kopaka Nuva Kopaka is using his Ice powers to travel, and accidentally runs through a portal made by a Kanohi Olimak. He winds up in a castle somewhere, face-to-face with Ishamael. Confused, Ishamael draws his sword, and Kopaka readies for a fight. Kopaka closes in, striking with his Double Sided Ice Blade, which Ishamael dodges. He returns the blow with his own sword, which Kopaka blocks. The duel continues, with Ishamael being kept at bay due to the Ice Blade’s longer reach. He then embraces saidin, and throws a weave at Kopaka’s Ice Shield, knocking it away. Alarmed, Kopaka splits his Ice Blade into two separate blades, and proceeds to duel Ishamael, now making full use of his ice powers. Ishamael takes advantage of Kopaka’s control over ice, and attacks mainly with weaves of fire. The duel continues, and Kopaka sets a trap for Ishamael using his ability to delay Ice blasts. Kopaka starts to get the upper hand, his ability to delay his powers disrupting Ishamael’s strategy. He gets desperate, and lets go of saidin, and instead starts to channel the True Source. Making a gateway for the both of them into a deserted valley, he starts throwing Balefire around with reckless abandon. Kopaka dodges the bolts of liquid light, trying to close in with his Ice Blades. He eventually sets a trap for the crazed Ishamael, luring him into an area where he had prepared his ice powers. Timed perfectly, Ishamael found himself trapped inside a glacier made by Kopaka, though not before letting out a stream of incredibly powerful Balefire. It misses Kopaka, and he walks away, picking up his shield. Another dimensional rift appears, similar to the one that sent him here. He enters it, and returns home. Opinion Kopaka's total mastery over ice ultimately made him more skilled than Ishamael's proficiency with everything. Illua vs Isaac Isaac somehow finds himself transported to a set of Mist-filled ruins. He walks into a grand hall bordered by flowing water and sees Illua reading a book. He asks her where he is. Illua closes the book, and draws her katana. Alarmed, Isaac draws Sol Blade, and prepares for a fight. He casts Stone Spire, but Illua’s agility allows her to dodge the falling rocks and close in on Isaac and use Abyssal Slash. Isaac, paralyzed briefly, wonders how she dodged something most people cannot see. He quickly casts Odyssey, but the three swords miss their mark. Illua starts dueling Isaac with her katana, which he parries with his Sol Blade. The two warriors duel to no avail, sword clashes periodically broken by bursts of magic, psynergy, and frantic dodging. Illua finally scores a hit on Isaac’s arm. She then casts Dimensional Rift, tearing a hole in reality and seriously wounding Isaac. Worried, he unleashes Megiddo. He jumps high into the air, summoning a ball of plasma. He touches the hilt of the Sol Blade to the ball, bringing it down near Illua. Severely injured, she can barely stand as Isaac lands nearby. Illua then casts Sheol. Isaac is paralyzed and can’t move, while Illua is healed and uses the brief break to catch her breath before moving in to finish Isaac, just as he remembers he can still use psynergy with the last of his PP. Isaac casts Grand Gaia! The floor opens up under Illua, and rocks fly from in the ground towards her. She utilizes her inhuman agility to land on a rock and rides it upwards. She then jumps off and stabs the still-immobile Isaac through the stomach, and pulls the blade up. Illua cleans her sword and kicks Isaac’s body into the water. Opinion While Isaac is powerful, Illua was more so, as well as being more agile. They are evenly matched, but Illua won out. Vasher vs Majora Vasher is walking in T’telir, when he spots an oddly-shaped mask on the ground. Majora rises, growing tentacles out of his back. Vasher holds Nightblood forward, still in its sheath. He sees two possessed beings wearing masks. Vasher throws Nightblood at the pair, and touches the rope around his waist. He infuses Breath into it, Awakening the rope. The masked beings pick up Nightblood as Vasher turns the corner, using the Awakened rope to increase his agility. Majora follows, and Vasher starts using his rope like a whip, lashing Majora’s back. Majora eventually falls, as Vasher runs back to the alley where he found the mask. The two beings are dead. He pulls Nightblood and its sheath out of the body it’s stuck in. I killed them. They were evil. Aren’t you proud of me? the sword asks. Not responding, Vasher turns to see Majora has grown legs and an eye, and is now in Majora's Incarnation form. It starts running at him, but he uses his Awakened rope to dodge every time. He then opens a pouch and takes out a grey-skinned squirrel. “Almond grass. Kill it. Almond grass.” he says. The squirrel leaps on Majora, its teeth heavily injuring it. Vasher finishes it off with Nightblood. As he turns, he sees Majora change yet again. Now, the mask is a demonic figure with whips for arms. He starts running towards a nearby D’Denir statue, dodging the whips. “My sin be hidden! Kill it! My sin be hidden!” he shouts, desperately. The statue responds to his command, and moves in and squashes Majora. Dusting himself off, he retrieves the squirrel and returns to his safehouse, wondering what to tell Vivenna about the fight. Opinion Vasher had more fighting skill than Majora, because Majora was essentially a child. Alex Mercer vs Achilles Achilles somehow winds up in modern-day New York, face-to-face with Alex Mercer. The infected human quickly slams the ground with his hammerfists, and Achilles dodges the blow. Recognizing the threat, he pulls out his sword and knocks Mercer to the ground with his shield. Mercer’s arms transform into claws, and he slashes at Achilles, most of his blows being halted by the warrior’s shield. Achilles tries to get blows of his own in, but his sword is deflected by Mercer’s claws. His sword eventually gets caught in his opponent’s claws, and Mercer twists his arm away, disarming Achilles. Mercer transforms his arm into a blade, and starts trying to slice through Achilles’ shield. The shield withstands the onslaught, and Mercer pulls back, making his arm into a whipfist. Achilles decides not to close the distance, and throws his javelin as Mercer launches the fist. The javelin shatters on impact, and the whipfist continues, but its speed is reduced enough that it glances off of Achilles’ shield. The Argive warrior then takes out his spear. Mercer’s arm morphs into his blade again, and he charges Achilles. Achilles stabs at Mercer, his larger reach keeping his opponent at bay. He eventually scores a hit, the spear driving into Mercer’s normal arm. Clutching his injured limb, Mercer decides on a new strategy to maximize his agility advantage. He runs up the building, out of Achilles’ sight. The warrior, startled, looks around for his quarry and spots him as he leaps into the air. He brings his blade down in a karate chop, missing Achilles but slicing his spear in two. Mercer then disguises himself and disappears into the crowd. Achilles moves through the frightened people, and tracks Alex by his behavior. Alex jumps over a building and into an alley, ignored by the watching Blackwatch Soldiers and Marines. Achilles, dumbfounded by the soldiers incompetence, walks into the alleyway. He turns the corner, putting his shield up just as Mercer launches is whipfist. In his weakened state, the fist bounces off of Achilles’ shield. The warrior closes in, and repeatedly bashes Mercer with his shield. Mercer is reduced to a bloody pulp, staining the shield and walls. Achilles walks back to where the fight started, picks up his spare javelin and spear and walks away, confusedly hearing the soldiers from before talking about Zeus being down. Opinion While Alex was a formidable fighter, Achilles was more used to melee combat with another warrior with similar weapons. Hurlock vs Ninja The Ninja is walking in the Deep Roads, when he encounters a Hurlock. Immediately, he throws a shuriken at the Darkspawn. The Hurlock raises its shield, and blocks the deadly projectile. The Ninja then takes out his Katana, and starts fighting the Hurlock in a wild frenzy, activating his Ninja Rage to give him an edge. The Hurlock staggers back under the warrior’s unrelenting assaults, eventually realizing that the Ninja attacks in predictable strikes. He uses this information to get the upper hand, and bashes the Ninja with his shield. The Ninja lands on his feet, and runs up the wall. The Hurlock starts wandering, looking for his quarry. Suddenly, a dart explodes on his sword, shattering it. Discarding the easily-replaceable weapon, the monster switches weapon sets to draw his bow. He fires several shots at the running Ninja, and finally scores a glancing hit when he leaps off of a wall and blade hovers. The Hurlock switches back to its weapon, now holding Blightblood and a shield. It deflects several thrown shurikens, the ricocheting metal hitting the Ninja. Now in mortal peril, the Ninja resorts to using another of his Rage Powers: Ninja Shuriken. The Ninja starts moving down the narrow corridor, riding on a giant, spinning Shuriken. The Hurlock runs into one of the many crevices in the surrounding tunnel, and lashes out with Blightblood as the Ninja passes. The Shuriken disappears and the Hurlock exits, the Ninja’s head rolling on the floor. Opinon While the Ninja was a good fighter, he relied more on stealth than the Hurlock did. Nightmare vs Kratos [[Kratos walks onto the top of the Tower of Rememberance, and watches as a girl gets thrown flaming across the platform. He sees Nightmare, with two swords sticking in the ground to either side. Nightmare swings the Iron Paddle around, and charges Kratos. He swings the blade in a wide arc, which Kratos ducks under. He rolls back and brings out the Bow of Apollo. The flaming arrows bounce off of the demon’s armor, and Kratos is forced to dodge again. He unleashes Poseidon’s Rage, knocking the Iron Paddle out of Nightmare’s hands. Kratos then drives Nightmare back using his Blades of Exile, which still do not penetrate the armor. Nightmare then grabs the more metallic of the two swords; one of the forms of Soul Edge. Nightmare then presses forward. Metal rings on metal, as the warriors duel their way back and forth across the circular platform. Kratos decides to go for a more unorthodox tactic: he wraps the chains of his Blades of Exile around Soul Edge, trapping it. He then disarms Nightmare, but the move leaves him open. Nightmare then grabs Kratos with his three-clawed hand, lifting him off the ground. He squeezes the warrior, and throws him halfway across the arena. Walking over to the remaining incarnation of Soul Edge, he pulls it out of the ground and sees Kratos pulling out the Blade of Olympus and unleashing the Rage of Sparta. The two warriors fight, a blade that killed gods combating one that eats souls. Nightmare then disengages, and punches Kratos with his claw. He then delivers a brutal uppercut, launching the warrior into the air. He then stabs the ground with his sword, creating a red sphere of energy that captures the falling Kratos. He drains his opponent’s soul, killing him. Opinion Nightmare's weapons were more powerful than those Kratos had, which lead him to the win. Ganondorf vs Gerald Tarrant Gerald Tarrant is walking up a long, red-carpeted staircase. He hears an organ start playing, one which had stopped briefly. He reaches a door and, striding past the bloody corpse of someone in a green tunic, enters. Ganondorf stops playing, and looks at Tarrant. He then pulls out a large broadsword, while Tarrant unsheathes his own blade, the Coldfire infused in it freezing the room and casting a shadow with its unlight. They move, swords clashing. They duel, Tarrant’s sword being battered back by Ganondorf’s larger one. Tarrant Works Coldfire at Ganondorf’s blade, causing the Gerudo to drop his sword because his hands nearly froze. He then takes out two large swords, narrowly blocking Tarrant’s strike to the chest. They start dueling, until Ganondorf tires of the fight. He starts floating, firing balls of energy at Tarrant. Tarrant sheaths his sword, dodging the blasts. He pulls out his pistol, and levels it at Ganondorf, confident that he will kill his foe. Ganondorf, however, doubts the contraption will work, and the fae in the weapon cause a misfire due to his doubts. Tarrant puts his weapon away, silently cursing the nature of the fae as he prepares a Working. He transforms into a large, black bird, and uses his newfound powers of flight to close in with Ganondorf. His talons grip Ganondorf’s face, and he Works Coldfire into his foe’s veins. Freezing from the inside, Ganondorf collapses on thre ground. Tarrant returns to his natural form and exits the tower, only for it to collapse behind him. Turning around, he sees his foe getting up, and Ganondorf holds his hand up, fist clenched in defiance. A golden triangle appears on Ganondorf’s fist, and Ganondorf starts transforming into Ganon. Tarrant, clearly worried, draws his sword and prepares to fight. Ganon brings two massive swords, the blades the size of Tarrant’s body, down in a vicious overhand strike. Tarrant ducks, rolls, and parries to try and stop the ferocious onslaught bearing down on him. He tires, just as he realizes that Ganondorf lost most of his intelligence after the transformation, Ganon was little more than a mindless monster. Tarrant stabs his sword into the ground, and manipulates the Coldfire stored within to create a barrier around Ganon. Ganon, kept at bay, can only watch in terror as Tarrant takes his gun out. Free of impeding doubt, he fires, the bullet slamming through Ganon’s eye, killing the King of Evil. Tarrant turns and leaves, transforming into the majestic black bird he favors so much. Opinion Even though Ganondorf's equipment outclassed most of what Tarrant had, Tarrant's Coldfire ultimtely proved to be superior to eveything else Ganondorf had, as well as the fact that the unreliability of his gun is overcome by having your opponent distracted. Quarterfinals Vin vs Kopaka Nuva Kopaka gets thrown through yet another dimensional portal, irritated after his last encounter with the crazed nae’blis. He walks through the streets of Luthadel, vowing to destroy the next Olmak he sees. Vin is running on the rooftops, and spots Kopaka. She Pushes off of a coin, and lands near the biomechanical warrior, burning Copper so that she doesn’t alert the Steel Inquisitors that have been on her trail after she slew the foreign noble. Kopaka draws his double-bladed Ice Sword and his Ice Shield, preparing for trouble. Vin draws her Allomantic Daggers, and drops to a fighting crouch. Kopaka strikes at the fragile glass with his Ice Blade, thinking to disarm his opponent and end the confrontation. Vin, however, was burning Pewter, which greatly enhances her physical attributes and allows her to roll out of the way, and strikes at Kopaka, but he blocks with his shield. She then tries to disarm him, but the reach of Kopaka’s blade keeps her at bay. The two continue to duel, neither scoring a hit on the other, until Vin uses a combination of Duralumin, Zinc, and Brass to mentally shock Kopaka. Stunned, he barely recovers in time to parry her daggers as his shield gets lost in the mist. Vin hears an Inquisitor arriving through her amplified senses, and Pushes off of several coins, letting one take her onto a roof while the others score marks in Kopaka’s armor. Splitting his blades, Kopaka uses his Ice powers to make a ramp up to where his quarry escaped. He runs up it, using the enhancements built into his mask to search for the Mistborn thermally. Vin, pulsing Atium on and off to conserve the precious metal, sees the Atium Shadow of several spikes of ice headed towards her. She rolls out of the way, dodging them. Realizing that her opponent must have made the spikes, she reaches into her belt and drinks a vial full of Atuim beads and Steel and Pewter flakes. She turns around, and fires a spread of coins when she ses Kopaka. The two continue to fight in this manner, chasing each other over the city rooftops. Vin Pushes a coin into the ground, and she flips up and over him, and Kopaka’s ice blast hitting him instead. He gets up and turns, seeing Vin drinking another vial, this time with Pewter. She picks up a Koloss Sword, and gets ready to fight Kopaka. She swings, attacking the Toa Nuva. He creates a ramp out of ice, sliding down to street level. Vin gives chase, until Kopaka disappears from her sight. Confused, she looks around and is startled to see him back on the rooftops, having recovered his shield. She quickly Pushes a couple coins at him, both of which distract him and make him turn. She holds the massive sword point forward, and braces herself against the wall and Pushes the colossal sword forward. It hits, and the Toa is now a pile of organic parts and bits and pieces of Protodermis. Vin turns and walks away, replacing the sword back in her stash and evading a Steel Inquisitor, now confronted with a fourth murder in Luthadel. Opinion Vin had better weapons than Kopaka did, and her skill with Allomancy gave her even more of an edge. Illua vs Vasher Vasher finds himself in the Ruins of Delgantua, facing Illua and two members of Khamja. He holds Nightblood at the ready, unsure who he is facing. One of the members attacks, but gets quickly beaten down with the heavy sword. Illua tells her other minion, Ewen, to spread out, as Vasher takes out the Lifeless Squirrel. “Almond Grass. Attack the male. Almond Grass,” he says. The squirrel immediately launches itself onto Ewen, as Vasher spots a D’Denir stature behind him. “My sin be hidden. Fight with me. My sin be hidden,” he says, and the statue comes to life. Illua, noticing the threat, casts Dimensional Rift. The wave of dark energy hits, seriously wounding Vasher and the Kalad’s Phantom with him. They both hear the sound of a blade slicing through flesh, and Vasher turns to see that Ewen has killed the squirrel. “My sin be hidden. Kill him. My sin be hidden,” he commands, and the Kalad’s Phantom turns its focus to Ewen. Vasher turns, blocking Illua’s strike just in time. The two have a sword duel, while Ewen dodges the Kalad’s Phantom and uses his magic to whittle it down. Realizing that she would be in trouble if the match became two against one, Illua casts Sheol on Vasher, who becomes paralyzed. She flips over to the rampaging Phantom and casts Abyssal Slash. It stops the rampaging golem in its tracks long enough for Ewen to kill it. Vasher, having escaped the paralysis, throws the rope he uses for a belt at Ewen, with the command “Strangle things.” Ewen lies gasping on the floor, as Vasher and Illua circle and face off. Illua casts Dimensional Rift, and they are both caught in the area. Illua’s affinity for dark magic allows her to absorb the damage, and it heals her. Vasher is not so lucky, and falls, dead. Illua stabs him and kicks his body into the water. She looks at Ewen, now lying still. “A pity,” she says, “I do hate to lose a piece, even a mere pawn.” She then goes back to studying her Grimoire. Opinion Illua's magical abilities completely overpowered Vasher's fighting ability. Achilles vs Hurlock Achilles is fighting in the Trojan War, and notices a semi-human warrior in the distance. He breaks off from the fighting, and charges the warrior, not recognizing his armor. The Hurlock raises his Darkspawn Longbow, and fires several arrows at Achilles. He raises his shield and catches them all, as he comes in range for his javelin. He throws it, only to see it deflected by the Hurlock’s shield. He draws his spear as the Hurlock unsheathes Blightblood. Achilles uses his range to his advantage, rarely if ever closing in with the Hurlock. It decides to charge, closing in with Achilles. The warrior manages to score several hits on the Darkspawn, causing thick, soupy blood to gush out. The Hurlock tries to batter Achilles’ shield, and the warrior is forced to drop his spear. He strikes out with his shield to cover himself while unsheathing his sword, which knocks Blightblood out of the Darkspawn’s hands. It takes out a more generic Darkspawn Longsword, and lashes out at Achilles. All of his blows were ineffectual, and Achilles counters with his own sword, and cuts off the Hurlock’s shield arm. Bleeding profusely but still alive, the Hurlock attempts to cut off Achilles’ head, but id battered back by his shield. Achilles uses the shield to knock the Darkspawn to the ground, and slams down on top of the fiend. He gets up, and stabs the Hurlock in the neck and head. He then strips it of armor and weapons and calls for his chariot. Opinon Achilles was a better warrior and had better training with his weapons. Nightmare vs Gerald Tarrant Nightmare is walking in a forest, and notices that the trees seem to be herding him somewhere. He walks into a clearing, and looks around. Gerald Tarrant swoops in, shifting out of his bird form and back into his normal human form. He wordlessly points his sword at Nightmare, who drops Soul Edge, the fleshy eye in the middle of the blade glaring at Tarrant, and readies the Iron Paddle. Tarrant closes, taking the demon by surprise with his aggression. The two swords clash, Nightmare’s massive zweihander batting Tarrant’s sword aside. The sorcerer ducks and rolls under Nightmare’s swipes, the Coldfire in his blade flickering along its length and casting darkness around it. Tarrant Works Coldfire onto Nightmare’s sword, freezing it and forcing him to drop it. Nightmare retreats to Soul Edge, while Tarrant shifts into one of the many vile beasts found in his domain. He pursues Nightmare and lunges at him, but his teeth meet steel as Nightmare blocks with Soul Edge. He springs back, and morphs back to his natural form. He takes out his blade again, and strikes. Tarrant’s speed drives Nightmare back, and in an act of desperation Soul Edge becomes its more powerful form. Tarrant is now the one retreating, his blade being beaten back by his foe’s powerful strikes. Tarrant works Coldfire, and the unnatural blaze freezes Nightmare solid, flesh and armor alike. The Neocount then pulls out his pistol, needing to be sure that his foe is dead and deeming him dangerous enough to use his last resort. The bullet flies through the frozen demon, shattering it. Opinion Tarrant is much more skilled than Nightmare, as he has had millenia to practice and hone his fighting skills. Semifinals Vin vs Illua Illua, scouting as the head of Khamja, finds herself in Luthadel at night. Vin stalks her, unnoticed. Illua jumps up on the rooftops, startling Vin. The skaa draws her daggers, as Illua draws her Katana. Illua strikes first, but her Katana is Pushed away by Vin’s alomancy. Vin strikes back, but her daggers are deflected. The two duel, Vin unable to penetrate Illua’s defense and vice versa. Vin Pushes a coin at Illua, making use of the latter’s larger size to shove off. Illua gets up, as Vin lands in front of her with a Koloss sword. She ducks and rolls out of the way, but then Vin starts burning Atium. Illua starts getting battered around by the massive iron blade, and realizes that Vin can read her moves. She starts running through two options in her head, Abyssal Slash and Sheol, hoping that the two possibilities would confuse Vin. It works, and Abyssal Slash connects. Vin, momentarily dazed, forgets to turn her Atium off. Illua hits her with Sheol while she’s incapacitated, and recovers enough to prepare her devastating Dimensional Rift attack. Vin has run out of Atium, and she is unable to anticipate the devastating power of Dimensional Rift. The massive attack hits, causing a cracks in the roof as Vin falls over, dead. Illua stabs Vin with the Katana, making sure that her adversary is dead. She then strolls off into the night, leaving the body for scavengers. Opinion Illua's magic and genreal strength overpowered Vin's Allomancy, thus winning. Achilles vs Gerald Tarrant Achilles is walking in the Forest, moving as stealthily as he can until he reaches a clearing. Once there, he spots a large bird flying above him. Believing this to be a message from the Gods, he stops and unlimbers his spear and javelin, but the bird attacks. Achilles manages to raise his shield in time to block the talons from striking his eyes, and manages to wound the creature with this sword. Gerald Tarrant, shapeshifted into the bird, feeds off of the warrior’s fear and heals himself. Tarrant then grabs the sword in his talons and works Coldfire, shattering the sword and causing Achilles to drop it. He then lands, and shifts back into his normal form. Achilles picks up his javelin and throws it at the Adept, but Tarrant uses Coldfire to freeze the spear and shatter it long before it reaches him. Achilles picks up his spear and charges Tarrant, who draws his own sword in the process. Achilles jabs several times, only to have his attacks dodged or deflected by the Coldfire-infused sword. Tarrant meets with a similar frustration, as all of his strikes glance off of the Achaean’s shield. Tarrant uses the nature of Coldfire to his advantage, as Achilles’ proximity causes it to freeze his soul. Tarrant, dodging, parrying, and riposting knows that he is safe; in his state of Unlife, he has no soul to freeze. Achilles notices the peril, and bashes Tarrant with his shield. He goes flying, and Achilles charges in again, trying to hit Tarrant into a tree. The Forest responds to Tarrant’s will, and the trees disappear to allow him to land softly. He works Coldfire at Achilles’ shield, freezing it and giving the warrior major damage to his shield arm. Tarrant, seeing his opponent weakened, takes out his gun. Banishing all doubts about the gun from his mind, he levels it at his opponent. Tarrant takes his time, savoring the terror coming off of the clearly defeated warrior. After his hunger is states, the Hunter pulls the trigger, ending Achilles’ life Opinion Achilles may be a good fighter, but Tarrant's magic and his gun carried him through. Third Place: Vin vs Achilles Achilles finds himself in Luthadel at night, walking through the streets. Vin, following him, Pushes some coins towards the warrior. They take him by surprise, nearly puncturing his armor. He staggers, and draws his blade, looking for his opponent. Vin Pulls on his armor, launching herself into the air and staggering Achilles. She then Pushes on it, further disorienting him as she lands and draws her daggers. Achilles closes in to attack her, but she is Burning Atium. She moves out of the way with inhuman speed, and carves a deep gash into his sword arm. The gash weakens his grip enough that Vin can Pull the sword from his grasp, and catches it. Achilles readies his spear, and charges at Vin. Still Burning Atium, she dodges out of the way and burns Pewter to strengthen a strike to the haft of Achilles’ spear. With her unnaturally enhanced strength, the sword goes clean through the wood. With only his javelin available to him, Achilles throws it at Vin and misses her as she shoves off of his armor again and flies into the mists, Pushing his sword into his shoulder. Achilles regains his balance and staunches the wound, and resumes patrolling the streets. A barrage of coins hit his shield, and he lowers it in time to see that Vin returned with a massive Koloss Sword. She swings it down while burning Pewter and Duralumin, cutting the stunned warrior in half. Opinion Achilles is a skilled fighter, but his metal equipment cannot stand up to Vin's allomancy. Final: Illua vs Gerald Tarrant Illua and Gerald Tarrant are squaring off in one of the many slums of Luthadel, swords drawn and surrounded by the Mist. They circle each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Illua, getting tired of the waiting, opens with an Abyssal Slash. The move travels the distance between them, and Tarrant barely dodges it. He retaliates by launching a blast of Coldfire at Illua’s sword, which freezes the weapon. He strikes with his own blade just as Illua casts Dimensional Rift, which staggers him and gives her time to escape. She manages to cast a small amount of fire on her sword, restoring it to its normal form. She turns and looks for Tarrant, finding herself in front of a massive building with many spires. As she completes a circle, she notices an abnormally large black bird perched on one of the spires. The bird swoops down to attack, but she slashes its claws with her sword. Now bleeding, Tarrant hurriedly transforms back to his Human form, and starts to have a sword duel with Illua. After many strikes, parries, ripostes, and spellcasting, Tarrant succeeds in hitting Illua in the shoulder. Severely weakened by both exhaustion and the blood flowing from her wound, Illua casts Sheol. It hits, and Tarrant is immobilized. The attack also heals Illua’s wounds, and she readies her sword for a kill. Tarrant Works Coldfire, however, and freezes her lower body. Since she is unable to move or free herself, Tarrant simply waits until the paralysis wears off and takes out his gun. He levels it at his opponent, and feeds off of her fear. His hunger stated, the Hunter pulls the trigger, a bullet penetrating Illua’s head and splattering blood and brain matter all over the street behind her. This tournament’s deadliest warrior turns and walks away calmly, trying to find his way back to Erna. Opinion While Illua is a deaedly and more accomplished spellcaster, Tarrant's gun won the day. Category:Blog posts